Antiperspirant compositions have become a staple in the personal hygiene routine for many people. Antiperspirant compositions can provide benefits to consumers such as combating wetness, reducing malodor, and/or delighting the consumer with the scent of a perfume. There is, however, room for improvement with respect to the delivery of perfume from antiperspirant compositions.